


A Cinderella Story

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Dances, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Medieval AU, Royalty AU, True Love, Weddings, Winnix are the kings and Joe is their adopted son, dike and cobb as the evil stepsiblings, fairytale AU, mentions of abuse, this is so fucking cliche dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Once upon a time,in a land far, far away,there lived a man named George Luz and a Prince named Joe Toye,and they fell in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> holy hell BoB royalty au is my favorite thing!! i really hope y'all enjoy, put a bit of time into this :)

Once upon a time,

  
in a beautiful land far, far away,  
there lived a little boy and his beloved mother.

  
They lived for many years in a lovely mansion in the country, in the kingdom of Toccoa, ruled justly and fairly by King Richard and his husband, King Lewis, along with their adopted son Prince Joe. Their life was pleasant and filled with many a happy day of the boy playing with his friends and his mother entertaining distant neighbors. Their life was good.

  
But then befell the day that Cordelia Luz became gravely ill, and her son George was left to tend for her. It was not a cheap treatment for her illness, and they almost were truly poor, but with the generosity of their friends they made it through.

Miraculously, Cordelia recovered, and decided she needed to marry for money in order to continue giving her son a good life.

  
She married Herbert Sobel, a lord with two young sons she was eager for George to meet. Roy and Norman were cold and a little unmannered, but George's perpetual good humor carried him through any animosities and the household lived in normalcy.  
Until the day George's mother fell ill yet again and passed away in her sleep.

  
George was inconsolable where his stepfamily was not, and he suddenly found himself stripped of his goods, forced into the attic and beaten if he did not perform the household's chores. Sobel and his sons dismissed the staff and cut themselves off from the neighbors, and though George did so protest, they abused him and forced him into a life of servitude.  
His spirit eventually broken,

George complied.

 

* * *

 

 

"George, get up!" Norman demanded, pounding on the door of the attic. "You have work to do!" he added, and George groaned.

 _Fuck off, Norman_ , he wanted to say, _the only work I need to do is work on getting you killed_.

"Okay!" was what he actually said, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"What a bitch." he mumbled to his pet mice. He'd had them, Shifty and Tab, for as long as he could remember, and they were excellent companions despite not being human.

His stepfamily loudly left the cottage to visit the town, and George sighed as he looked at the list he had been given. He tied an apron around his waist as he began to walk down the stairs.

"Scrub the floors, clean the fireplace, feed the chickens, wash the dishes, do the laundry, tend to the garden, prepare dinner. Well, is there anything I _can't_ do for them?" he griped as he slammed the list down. The mice squeaked and George sighed as he squatted down to pet them fondly.

"Sorry, buddies. We got a lotta work to do today." he told them as he started about the chores.

It wasn't as absolutely terrible as George told himself it was, giving him hour after blissful hour without his stepfamily around. The chickens were agreeable about their corn and poked around as George weeded the garden.

Shifty and Tab scampered to George later and watched as he got his knees and half-assed the floor cleaning job. Dishes and laundry were fast, and attempted to steal some berries as George put on a crock of soup and prepared some tarts. He hummed an old lullaby as he worked, and finished all his chores before Sobel and his sons returned back.

"Where's the food?" Norman demanded and George shot him a sugary smile as he set three bowls down at the table.

"Right here." he said through gritted teeth, Roy and Sobel not even acknowledging him. They all gossiped about the talk of the town, and that's when George heard them mention the ball.

"...I just simply can't believe it, after all these years the Prince is finally getting married. And to anyone, too! What an opportunity." Sobel said and George side eyed them from where he was hastily stitching up a patch in his good pants. "We mud prepare the best we can for tomorrow. We shall absolutely be attending." he added and his sons nodded dumbly.

"The Prince is having a ball?" George asked and Sobel glared at him.

"Yes. Tomorrow night, for prospective spouses, not peasant boys like you." he scoffed and George glowered as Roy laughed.

"Look at you, Cinder-Luz! With ash and soot on your face." he said meanly. "All your good for is attending us." he snapped and George stayed silent.

"If I find a tuxedo, could I go, stepfather?" George asked abruptly and Sobel raised an eyebrow.

"I seriously doubt you could find suitable attire, but if you do... I do not see why not." he said, sharing a look with his sons. George lit up.

"Thank you, stepfather." he said gratefully and hurried cleared the table when they were finished.

That night, George dreamt of the Prince in his arms.

 

 

 

The following day consisted of nothing but preparation for the ball, as Roy, Norman, and Sobel all meticulously powered and perfumed and dressed and draped themselves in all the finery they could. George helped jackets be put on, vests buttoned, and petticoats be straightened. By the time the carriage was called up and night had fallen, they were all ready to go.

Except George.

They were about to leave, before he stopped them.

"Wait! You said I could join if I had something to wear!" he exclaimed and Sobel gave him in irritated glare.

"I suppose. You have three minutes to ready yourself." he said and George ran upstairs to the attic, panicking. He had nothing.

Quickly splashing water on his face and running a hand through his hair, George suddenly remembered the fine red suit his mama had for him. He dug through the boxes before he found it with a beaming grin and threw it on.

A bit small, but he looked handsome and ready for the ball.

He dashed back down the stairs to his stepfamily's shocked and angry expressions.

" _What_ on _earth_ are you wearing?" Roy finally asked after a beat of silence and George felt his face go hot.

"This is the tuxedo my mother made me." he said and flinched back apprehensively as Roy and Norman stepped up. Sobel remained stoic.

"Oh, but this just won't do." Norman said as he grabbed a hold of George's sleeve. His brow furrowed.

"There's rips and tears in it!" Roy added as he grabbed the other sleeve, and George cried out in horror as they both jerked the fabric at the same time and it tore.

"What are you doing!" he screamed as they ripped more, George unable to act through his tears and humiliation. They laughed cruelly when they were done, and tears dripped down his face as he looked down at the tatters of the suit his mother had so caringly made.

They walked out without another word and George let himself break down and sob.

Heartbroken, he walked outside to watch as the carriage travelled down the road until it was no more than a speck.

George sat upon the garden wall and gazed at the moon, and Shifty and Tab sat on their tiny haunches to accompany him. Hot tears pricked at his eyes and he wiped them away as he looked down at the rags he was once again clothed in, hopes for the ball dashed.

"I'm so sorry, Mama." he whispered as he looked at his hands. "I just wanted to be happy and make you proud, but I'm just... stuck here. I wish I could go to the ball." he said sadly.

"Then why don't you?" a soft voice asked and George whirled around in surprise. A kind looking woman draped in soft blue with a wand smiled at him as George gazed in wonder.

"Who are you?" he asked, and she laughed.

"I'm Renee. Your fairy godmother." she explained.

"My... fairy... godmother." he repeated slowly and she laughed.

"Yes. And we are going to get you to the ball." she promised.

She extended a hand and George stood up as she cupped his cheek.

"Now, I think we need to get you some new clothes." she announced and tapped her wand over his head. Sparkles fountained out and settled over his body, and George had to mask a hysterical laughter as his clothes changed before his very eyes.

The once ripped tuxedo sewed itself back together, lengthened, and faded to a delightfully glimmering shade of blue of gleamed as George moved. He spun around.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed excitedly, and Renee beamed.

"Oh, you need a ride too." she realized and tapped a pumpkin. It began to grow before George's very eyes, and as if his jaw couldn't drop any further, it turned into a gilded golden carriage, and an attractive man around his age peered around the side.

"This is Chuck." Renee introduced and he waved. "He'll be your coachman!" she said excitedly, and then noticed Tab and Shifty sitting by her feet.

"Don't hurt them, please." George blurted out, and she laughed kindly.

"Oh no, I'd never hurt anyone close to you." She said and waved her wand. George gawked as the mice grew into fantastic white horses, and Renee lead them over to be reigned up by Chuck. They whinnied and George beamed as he got into the carriage. Chuck was ready to set off, but Renee quickly called out.

"George, wait!" she said as she opened the carriage door and tapped his feet. Two beautiful glass shoes appeared on his feet.

"There- you have shoes. They're enchanted to only fit you. Now, George, I've put magic on you so that no one will know who you are, but you must return home before midnight when the spell breaks. Do you understand?" she said and George nodded, hugging her gratefully.

"Thank you so much." he whispered and she smoothed his outfit down with one dainty hand.

"Have fun!" she called as the carriage began to take him to the palace.

 

* * *

 

George's breath was taken away as he took in the sight of the castle, decorated for the festivities. Chuck handed him an invite before he walked up the steps, which he accepted gratefully. He reached the top and pushed open the grand doors.

The palace was alight with people and decorations. There were lords and ladies draped in every fantastic color of rainbow in every fabric imaginable, gold drapes on the wall, and a long table filled with sweets and drinks. The Royal Family themselves were observing from a balcony above the ballroom, and the kings looked happy and blushed from the mead. But the prince was nowhere to be found.

George stepped out more into the light of the stair banister and suddenly murmurs began to spring up, and he froze. The orchestra stopped playing as he handed the herald his introductory card.

"Now introducing... Lord George of Toccoa!" he announced, and the orchestra struck up a lively tune as he descended down the stairs. George felt his face burn as everyone stared at him, and he looked down at his glass shoes until he noticed the crowd had parted and there was a pair of shiny leather shoes in front of his. He looked up.

A tall, darkly handsome man wearing a tuxedo that matched the pale gold of the walls was observing him. From the elegant filigree tiara on his head, it was obvious who it was.

_Prince Joe._

He stuck out his hand and George took it apprehensively, eyeing him up which seemed to amuse the prince. He waved his hand and the orchestra began a dancing tune as Prince Joe led him onto the dance floor. The other couples cleared out and George grinned at the sight of the nobles giggling ridiculously and pointing. He recognized some from his visits into town- Eugene Roe and Babe Heffron were decked in flattering matching red suits, befitting of their places as the apothecary and a noble, and next to them in an alternate shade of red was Joseph Liebgott and his (supposedly) non-human husband.

The Prince drew his attention as his hand wrapped around his waist and they fell into step, George getting lost in the depth of his eyes.

"I have not seen you around this castle. Are you a prince from a neighboring land?" he questioned.

"No, no, I am no royal." George laughed with a shake of his head. The Prince spun them in a tight circle and George's hands dug into his arms. "I am a simple working man." he said honestly and the prince nodded.

"Well, you carry yourself with the air of high class... but a working man. That is the utmost respectable job, you are the ones that truly help our kingdom run." he replied.

"That is high praise, my prince. Thank you." George said honestly.

"It is my pleasure, Lord..." the Prince trailed off, and it took George a moment to realize he was waiting for his name.

"Cinder-luz." he supplied quickly, and winced at the use of his nickname. "George... Cinderluz." he repeated and a bright grin crossed the Prince's face.

"Well, Cinderluz, I can see you've danced before." he joked as George stepped on his foot and George swore under his breath, apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry, your highness, I don't really get out much." he said and the Prince laughed.

"Call me Joe. And don't apologize. Your genuine character is quite refreshing." he said and George nodded.

"Joe. Joooooe. I like it. Solid name." George echoed back and the Prince dipped him. George's eyebrows shot up.

"So, _Joe_. What types of things does the Prince enjoy?" he asked as Joe swept him back up.

"Fencing, lancing, boxing, horse riding, hunting..." he listed off. "What about you?" he inquired and George shook his head.

"Nothing nearly as interesting. Singing, running, cleaning, carpentry, storytelling." George rattled off and Joe nodded.

"And yet that interests me." he said solemnly as the music began to slow.

"We will be dancing again." he whispered in George's ear, pulling him tight before he walked away. "It is my royal duty to fraternize with the other attendees of the party, but trust that no one will fascinate me quite so much as you." he added with a murmur and let go of George with a smile.

Lord Guarnere and his wife Frannie stepped up beside George as the Prince was whisked away into the crowds, his hand quickly taken by Kitty Welsh, for which he looked thankful.

"He likes you." Frannie observed as Joe started to glance back at George and mutter to Kitty, whose eyes went wide with a smile as she looked over at them.

"I suppose so." George said vaguely as he wistfully watched the Prince, and Frannie elbowed him. She was known for being as bold as her best friend Lady Kitty, but George didn't really mind.

"He's going to ask for your hand tonight." Lord Bill said with a smirk and George's stomach dropped. Fran slapped her husband and led George away towards the food table, the crowds parting easily for the consort's wife and the Prince's prospect. She pushed a a dark cup of mead into his hand and they clinked glasses.

"I never formally introduced myself. I'm Lady Frances Guarnere, but you can call me Fran." she said kindly. "My husband's job is to know everything about the Prince, so I'm sorry about his boldness. I did not wish for us to start off like that." she added and George just smiled.

"I see he married a woman not only beautiful in her looks, but in her introductory and worldly knowledge as well." he flirted and she blushed.

"I take back my apology. I like you. You can handle a bit of fire." she said and George tilted his cup at her.

"Not the only thing I can handle." he said with a wink and she scowled.

"I suppose I'll have to deal with your immature wit around the castle." she said in faux irritation and George laughed.

"You really think he intends to marry me?" he asked and she nodded as she sipped her mead.

"My husband is his best friend and dearest advisor. The second you walked in, we had you scoped out. I hope it is not presumptuous of me to say but... you seem made for Prince Joe. From what little I know of you, you have the looks and spirit he does so yearn for." she offered conspiratorially and George smiled. "Tell me about yourself." she prompted, and her and George began a deeper conversation and the beginnings of a friendship.

  
An hour passed as George regaled Fran with tales of his youth, and in return she roped in Bill and they offered stories of adventures around the castle and with Prince Joe. The Prince danced with many a maiden and man, and then suddenly George felt the warmth of a hand at the small of his back and a bold presence behind him. He turned and Prince Joe stood there, flushed from dancing and liquor, staring at George so deeply he felt it in his very toes. George leaned into the touch with a grin.

"I believe I said we were not finished." the Prince said and Bill and Fran exchanged a look. George allowed himself to be lead into the dance floor again amongst the flurry of spinning bedazzled citizens, and was swept into a lively jig with him.

  
All eyes watched as Prince Joe danced with the handsome and mysterious stranger, the two entwined and speaking lowly to each other as George's smile only grew and his raucous laughter rang throughout the hall.

"Who is he?" Norman hissed and Sobel scowled.

"I don't know, but he's ruining your chances." he replied and glanced over at where Roy had busied himself harassing Joseph Liebgott's foreign prince. He had bright blue eyes, dark hair, and looked entirely annoyed with Roy.

  
George could feel his stepfamily's eyes on him as Joe whirled him around the floor, swapping anecdotes about childhoods and interests. Luz felt buzzy with the proximity of the Prince and the alcohol, and found himself bold in his flirtatious comments. Song after song played, and George realized after a suggestive remark that Joe's kingdom wasn't the only thing that was big that he might have already started to fall in love.

His stomach dropped as the Prince dipped him yet again and they stared into each other's eyes. Joe already had him.

"Now, I must ask you a question, and I'm aware it is very sudden." Joe said and George nodded as they fell into step.

"What is it?" George asked.

The clock suddenly rang out, loud and brassy, and George looked up in a panic. It was already midnight.

He wrenched himself out of Joe's arms and began to run for the stairs, the crowd parting as he shoved his way through.

"George!" Joe called from behind him, and George looked over his shoulder as he dashed up the stairs that the Prince was chasing after him.

"George, wait!" he repeated, and George shook his head, the clock chiming a warning.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" he yelled as he threw the doors open and began to take the castle steps down two at a time. There was a call for guards as he picked up his pace, swearing as one of his glass slippers fell off his foot. There was no time to collect it.

Chuck was waiting with the carriage at the bottom of the cobblestone terrace, and George scrambled to get in as the clock rang boldly across the night a fourth time.

"Go, go, go!" he urged and Chuck spurred the horses into action, the carriage speeding away back to the home. Hot tears pricked at George's eyes and he wiped them away.

They neared the Luz mansion and the carriage began to revert to its original form, sending Luz jumping out and quickly catching Chuck as he too returned to mouse form before he fell to the ground and set him down next to Shifty and Tab, who were back as their mousy selves as well. George sighed as his tuxedo lost its shine and faded from the gossamer blue to the torn burgundy, and he scooped up the mice and began to walk down the twisting path to his home.

After hiding away his remaining slipper, he got back to work.

  
"Cinder-luz! We're home!" Norman yelled and George set down the rag he had been using to clean the stone. He barely contained his smirk as he watched Sobel and his sons storm in, fuming about the man that had stolen the Prince's heart away.

"Didn't even leave a name, the asshole, didn't let anyone else dance with him, stupid good looks, at least the drinks were good." Roy grumbled and thrust his waistcoat at George, who took it. He narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. "Why are you so happy? You just stayed home and cleaned." he snapped and George shrugged.

"I danced with the mop." he said pleasantly. Norman gave him an annoyed look and the three all retreated to their rooms.

George went to his attic soon after with a smile on his face. Although it was a soon to be faded memory, it had been the best night of his life, and this night he fell into a blissful sleep with the phantom sensation of the Prince's lips on his.

 

* * *

 

 

"Whaddya gonna do?" Bill asked the next morning, as Joe stared at the glass shoe in his hand.

"Find him, obviously." he replied, annoyed. "Where's Kitty?" he asked, looking up, and Bill shrugged. "Send for her. I need something from her." Joe said firmly and Bill nodded, stepping out into the hall. Joe put on his formal riding outfit as he waited for Bill and Kitty to return. The door opened and Joe spun to face it expectantly, but was faced with another stern face.

"Father." he said simply, chastised without King Richard ever having to speak. The king shut the door gently behind him, and gave Joe a concerned once over.

"I intercepted Bill, he was looking for Lady Catherine? You'll have to forgive me for asking so much of you, but you were avoiding me and your dad after the ball last night. Was there something wrong? What happened to the man you were dancing with?" he questioned and Joe turned the slipper over in his hand.

"He fled before I could ask for his hand." Joe said flatly. King Richard made a considering noise.

"He might have been scared. I'm sure your intentions were clear, and he just needed space." he said reasonably.

"I know, Father, but we had... have... a spark. I need to find him again. I'm seeing that the Captains will help me find the owner of the shoe, even if I have to try it on the foot of every citizen of the kingdom." Joe said firmly and his father laughed.

"That's some real dedication, son." he chuckled and Joe smiled.

"You'd do the same for dad." he said a a warm smile crossed King Richard's face.

The door swung open and Bill sauntered in, trailed by Lady Kitty Welsh in full armor. She was a few inches shorter than Joe, yet still an imposing woman and an incredibly talented sword fighter. Her husband and the royal family were rumored to be her only equals.

"Your highnesses. How may I help you?" she asked with a curtsey.

Joe held up the glass shoe. "We are going to find the man that wore this shoe, even if it means we try it on the foot of every male in the kingdom." he said and Lady Kitty's eyebrows raised as she looked to King Richard.

"I see no issue with it." he added simply.

"Well, whatever you say, your highness. Would you like to leave now?" she asked and Joe nodded, picking up his cape and fastening it to his tunic. King Richard rolled his eyes.

"Kitty, just see to it that my son returns by sundown tonight, with or without his mysterious love." he said and Kitty nodded.

"Yes sir." she responded with a grin and ushered the prince out the door.

 

  
The going was surprisingly quick as Joe, Kitty, and five of the guardsmen made their rounds through the main town. Several men had lined up to try the slipper, all failing, while others politely denied, being already married, dating, or simply not interested in the Prince. They rode out into the countryside towards the Luz estate late in the afternoon, as evening verged on the horizon. The countryside was quite beautiful as they rode, grasses and wildflowers swaying and perfuming the summer air.

They came upon the gates of the estate as the last rays of sun began to spill over the trees.

"This will be the last household we visit before we return." Kitty announced and Prince Joe nodded, weary as the gates were pushed open and one of the guardsmen dismounted his horse to knock on the door. Joe jumped off his mare and grabbed the slipper from his saddlepouch as he walked up to stand next to the guard. The door opened and a stern looking man appeared, surprise crossing his features.

"Your highness." he said stiffly and furtively glanced behind him before bowing. "How may I... help you." he asked and Joe smiled cordially.

"I am looking for the man that can fit in this shoe. I danced with him last night and he fled before I could ask for his hand, so I am questing to find him." Joe said, ignoring Kitty's snort at the phrase of 'questing.'

"Do you have any sons or male family members in your home? We are trying it on everyone, Mr..."

The man grinned coldly.

"Sobel. Herbert Sobel. I have two sons, Norman and Roy, allow me to fetch them." he said, and gently closed the door before marching into the house. George was washing dishing in the kitchen while Norman and Roy ate pastries at the table.

"George. You are to stay out of sight, not make a sound, and absolutely do not make your presence known. The Prince is here and needs my sons." he snapped, and Norman and Roy suddenly scrambled to get up. George's heart dropped and he set his rag down, and he exhaled a shaky breath.

He could hear excited chatter from the parlor as he sat down and eavesdropped the best he could, listening to both of his stepbrothers as the glass slipper didn't fit. He stood back up, but froze as the chair scraped against the floor and he swore.

In the parlor, everyone turned to look at the sound.

"Now, you're sure there's no one else here?" Prince Joe asked and Sobel shook his head.

"No, it's just me and my sons." he said quickly and Joe gave him an irritated look.

"When you address royalty, you say 'your highness' or something else of appropriate connotation." he replied coldly and Sobel blanched.

"It's just us, your highness." Sobel corrected himself and the Prince smiled.

"Well then, you certainly won't mind me taking a look around you home, now would you?" he stated more than asked as he pushed past him. Kitty sighed, but Sobel held his tongue as Norman and Roy glowered at the Prince's back.

George whirled around as someone walked in the kitchen, and his eyes went wide as he saw Joe standing there. He was grinning and holding his glass slipper.

"I think you forgot something." he said as he extended the shoe to George, andGeorge couldn't help but laugh out loud as he put the show on and it fit perfectly.

"You found me." George replied smugly, and Joe grinned as he pulled George close, and George's hands wrapped around his neck.

"Marry me." he breathed against George's lips.

"Is that even a question?" George responded, and laughed as his prince swept him off his feet and kissed him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -weddings!  
> -sap!  
> -vague mentions of royal sex!

 

George was at home in the castle.

The servants and pages all adored the Prince's charming fiancé, and he quickly befriended a messenger by the name of Frank Perconte, who had quickly become his _best_ friend. There was also, of course, Bill and Frannie Guarnere, and Frannie was his unofficial advisor, as Bill was his future husband's official one. George loved his new family deeply, and treasured each simple act of kindness they extended to him.

And then came the day for George to prepare for the wedding, and there would be few times in his life where he'd be so grateful for his new friend's management skills as now.

  
"...Hold _still_ , George. You don't want to be poked with my needles, now do you?" the seamstress, Vera Basilone, asked. Vera was an enterprising woman with a spirit George had quickly learned to admire and a wit to match his own.

He wiggled the arm she was measuring just to spite her and yelped as a needle pricked his skin.

"I told you!" she laughed and jotted down the last measurements. "You and your fiancé are menaces. Prince Joe won't stop pacing long enough for me to even get a torso measure." she complained, busying herself with selecting a bolt of fabric from the rolls she had brought up. Vera held up a thick, creamy brocade with a smile.

"This will be your wedding outfit." she said confidently and George smiled.

 

* * *

 

  
Two impossibly short weeks passed and George was looking in the mirror. Frannie and Frank stood quietly to the side as he looked at himself, disbelieving. They'd washed him with some fancy rose water and rubbed sweet oils into his skin after combing his hair, cleaning him up nicely and shaving the stubble that had started to grow. He ran a hand down the front of the beautiful wedding jacket Vera had made. The outside was a thick white material with gold damask stitches, pearls sewn along the collar and real gold buttons, while the inside was silk lined. They had fastened a cape to his neck that was dark green with real emerald sewn in. Fran and Frank stepped up and Fran put her hand on his shoulder.

"You really look like a prince." she said softly and Perconte nodded his agreement. George's jaw clenched and he looked up at the ceiling, turning away from his reflection.

"Do you believe in true love?" George asked them, voice strained. Fran's grip dropped from his shoulder to grab his hand.

"I do." she said quietly. "I really do. Every time I wake up in the morning to Bill singing minstrel's songs, every time I see Harry leave Kitty flowers in their bedchambers, every time King Lewis stares at King Richard with a heartsick smile when he isn't paying attention, even though they've been married for twenty years. And then at the ball, when I saw the way you twirled with our prince and it was like no one else was in the room. I believe it because I see it every day, George." Frannie said with a gentle smile. George finally met her eyes.

"I feel like I'm living in a fairytale." George whispered.

"Good." Frank commented. "You deserve it, George. You're annoying as fuck and steal pastries from Babe and make me want to quit being a messenger, but you have a big heart and make everyone in the castle smile even though we all hate you." he added, and George laughed as he wiped his eyes.

"Thank you." George says in a raspy voice as Perconte stood up. Him and Fran pulled him into a hug, and George accepted the embrace gratefully. They all broke apart and Frank smiled.

"Ready for your wedding?" he asked, and Fran extended her arm to lead him out the door. The servants were all bustling around the palace adding the finishing touches for the celebration, and with every page, handmaiden, baker, and cobblesweep dressed in nice clothes gifted by the kings that congratulated George as he walked past made him smile a little bit more. They reached the grand oak doors that George would walk out with Fran to meet Joe, and the trio reached a full stop. The clanging of wedding bells echoed like the clock so many months ago, and George took a deep breath.

"How do I look?" Perconte asked sarcastically, smoothing down the simple navy blue dress uniform that had been issued to all the men of the wedding party. Fran was wearing a long, silky dress in the same color, matching with the other women.

George rolled his eyes and clapped his best friend's shoulder. "Lookin' like a lady killer, Frank. Now, get the hell out of here, you're not the one walking down the aisle." he joked, and Frank strode off to go out and join the crowds with a grin.

Fran gave a sharp whistle and two pages ran over, one of the boys holding a bouquet of roses while the other bowed.

"Ma'am?" he asked as his friend handed George the bouquet and George thanked him.

"Would you open the doors for us when you hear the music start to play? I'm taking George down the aisle." she said sweetly and he nodded.

"Yes, m'lady. Sir, you look very handsome. I hope you know that the entire kingdom is excited to welcome you to the royal family." he babbled and George turned a little red.

"Thank you." he replied genuinely, and they all started as trumpets blared above them. Fran squeezed his arm, and glanced at the pages.

"Ready?" she asked, and the pages pushed the doors open and held them to walk through. George had to squint against the sunlight at first, but then as his eyes adjusted he felt his heart skip a beat.

There was dark red carpet rolled out in front of him, and on either side were hundreds and hundreds of loudly cheering nobles, peasants, artisans, children, friends, and more dressed in gaudy party clothes. An orchestra was playing a sweet tune on a raised dais as Fran gently pulled at his elbow, and George started to walk.

That's when he saw Joe at the end of the aisle.

Joe looked absolutely stunning, and his jaw visibly dropped as he looked George up and down. His outfit was oppositely colored as George's, and he was dressed handsomely in forest green brocade that looked like someone had sewn silken leaves together, and his white cape was stitched with gold detailing. He wore a regal, traditional looking crown inlayed with more diamonds and emerald, and in his hands he held a more delicate crown that looked like woven gold branches embedded with jade. His smile was so wide it looked like it hurt as he watched George, and George felt like he was floating.

His body moved automatically down the aisle, Fran's presence a grounding point as he stepped up in front of Joe and she stepped off to join the other bridesmaids. Fran Guarnere, Kitty Welsh, Vera Basilone, Renee LeMaire, and Joe's aunt Lady Blanche Nixon were to Joe's side while best men Bill Guarnere and Frank Perconte were joined by Joseph Liebgott, Skip Muck, and Buck Compton to George's side.

George and Joe locked eyes as Joe placed the crown gently on George's head and then dropped his hands to take hold of George's. The officiant began to speak and they both looked at Joe's fathers, beaming in the front row. King Lewis nodded with a smirk.

"Are my palms sweaty?" Joe asked lowly and George had to suppress a laugh.

"Not as sweaty as mine." he mumbled back and Joe smiled. The officiant spoke about loyalty, love, devotion, friendship, and more as they stared into each other's eyes, and George felt woozy. This was really happening. The officiant looked to Joe and he began to speak.

"Would you please now exchange your vows?" he asked, and Joe nodded, taking a deep breath before beginning.

"I, Prince Joe Winters-Toye, in the name of the spirits that created these lands and created my love, take you, George Luz, to protect and desire, to adore and befriend, to remain loyal to and love, and to rule with until the end of my days." He said, voice strong and unwavering.

"I, George Luz, in the name of the spirits that created these lands and created my love, take you, Prince Joe Winters-Toye, to cherish and adore, to advise and stand by, to defend and love, and to rule with until the day I die." George said back.

"Do you, Prince Joe Toye, accept these vows given to you?" the priest asked.

"I do." he said confidently.

"And do you, George Luz, accept these vows given to you?" the priest repeated and George nodded.

"I do." George replied.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your prince."

The crowd roared and cheered as George wrapped his arms around Joe's neck and was pulled into a deep kiss, eyes squeezing shut as Joe suddenly dipped him and kissed him again. George was swept back up breathlessly and they beamed at each other as they clasped hands, and looked to their people. Everyone was standing and screaming happily, and they waved before they began to run back down the aisle together. Bill and Frank's catcalls could be heard over the din, and George felt like his face was going to crack from smiling.

 

  
Later that night, after partying and eating and dancing, they had to retreated to what was now _their_ bedchambers and they had done what George could only describe as making love. Joe had kissed every inch of his body and George had done the same, the rings on their hands glinting in the firelight as they had moved together.

Lying awake with Joe asleep and sated beside him, George had realized something- he truly was living a fairytale.

Joe opened an eye and trailed his finger across George's hip.

"What'cha thinkin' bout?" he mumbled, and George ran a hand through his hair, grinning down at him as Joe already began to drift back asleep.

This was his happily ever after.

 


End file.
